You belong to InuYasha, Kagome
by blueblood1700
Summary: Everybody thinks that Kagome and Inu love each other, right? Right. But theres somebody else who's in love with Inu, and obviously Inu doesn't like her back. And then Kagome finds out, and thinks that Inu does love her. Inu's trapped.(leave a review k?)
1. Lord Almighty, I'm In Love!

Hi! K this is my first time ever writing, so please be patient and remember to leave reviews. please tell me some things that I could improve on, and also the things that I am good at!  
  
You belong to InuYasha, Kagome.  
  
Chapter: Lord Almighty, I'm In Love!  
  
It was almost dark, as InuYasha went into his house that quietly sat nearby a swift flowing river. The sky was still pink and purple. After a long day, fighting evil demons, and cutting wood from the forest nearby for a fire tonight, Inu wearily returned home.  
  
As if it wasn't hard enough doing such hard activities all day long, Inu had gotten help from his friend Sango. When Kagome came to mind, he didn't really consider her as a friend. Only sometimes, when she got on his nerves. "Sit boy!" Kagome's words spun in his head. At the thought of those words, Inu fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Rrr!"  
  
Although Inu did consider Kagome a friend when she crept up his spine, he thought more of her than a friend when she didn't cloud his brain with the words, "Sit boy!"  
  
Inu had more deep feelings for her then. He liked her in a different kind of way. Even he didn't know what it was! To him, it was a tingly feeling. In other words, it made him feel tingly and have weird thoughts, (good) about Kagome.  
  
He wondered if Kagome felt the same way about him. All he knew was that he couldn't tell her his feelings about her...in words.  
  
From no where, he remembered the time earlier in the day when Kagome and Sango were making fun of his ears. They called him dog-boy. "Now those are times, when she should be considered a bug instead of a weak human!" Inu thought.  
  
Humming her way to InuYasha's house, Sango carried a basket of flowers. She thought that Inu had taken her mean words personally. So she thought, that by giving Inu flowers, maybe he wouldn't be angry at Sango anymore. Perhaps he would reconsider.  
  
Just as she entered Inu's front porch with a open door, she saw Inu. But Inu didn't see her. Slowly, he removed his sweaty white shirt, and revealed a well built body, and strong muscles. She was dazzled. She was getting tingly.  
  
Sango, was very confused. She had seen Inu in ripped and without a shirt before as well, but why hadn't she felt tingly before? Why now?  
  
She sighed heavily, staring and impressed by Inu's body. "Wow!" She said. She thought Inu hadn't heard her, but unfortunately he turned around to see her. Suddenly she stood up and cleared her throat. "Oh hi Sango. I thought it was that idiotic Kagome again. I thought she'd come to tease me some more." Inu told Sango. He had that feeling about Kagome again, but didn't want anybody to find out...even Sango.  
  
"Ahem, here. These are for you. I gotta go!" Sango said, handing Inu the flower basket, and scrambled away.  
  
"What's with her? I knew it! All girls are totally not from Earth. They are always lost and are totally weird!" Inu said, leaning on his door, after Sango left.  
  
Falling onto her bed, Sango let out a heavy sigh. "I can't believe it. I'm in love with InuYasha!"

K I knew it sucked, but please still leave a review!


	2. My beloved likes me as a friend

Hi again. Lol, I am so glad that I got 2 reviews already. Cuz I published this story just 15 min ago! Thanks. However, just keep reading and please still leave reviews. p.s. the people who said the story did not suck...thanks...a lot!  
  
You belong to InuYasha, Kagome.  
  
Chapter 2: My beloved likes me as a friend.  
  
Sango's head started to spin in thoughts of InuYasha. She couldn't believe that she would one day fall in love with Inu! She thought her dream-boy would more adventurous and also love her back. Although she wasn't sure if Inu liked her back, the same way she did.  
  
"Hi InuYasha." Kagome said, slipping into Inu's house. Inu quickly turned back, and noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt yet! He just took a bath, and came out with only a towel around his waist! His cheeks flamed red.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Kagome? Didn't you ever hear about the expression, 'always knock on the door before you enter?' You crazy lunatic!" Inu screamed, making sure that his towel wouldn't fall down.  
  
"Geez I'm sorry." Kagome started, "but can I ask you something?" "What?" Inu spitted. "Do you always take a bath naked?" Kagome wondered. Maybe that was why he had only a towel for protection. "You bitc.." He couldn't finish, for Kagome knew what he was going to say. "Sit boy!" And with that, InuYasha fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"Rrr!" The demon muttered under his breath. "Man Inu. Get a life!" Kagome began, "First of all, wear underwear when you take a bath. Second of all, don't leave your door open if you are taking a bath naked. And third of all, I was just here to say sorry about what I said to you. And lastly, forget about all I said, because you look better without a shirt. And that means you have to wear cloths beneath your waist! Tood-a-loo!" With that, she left. And once again, Inu's face turned red of embarrassment.  
  
After InuYasha put on his cloths, he wondered out for a walk through the woods. It was a calm thing. He thought it was useful, after all the things that Kagome said.  
  
"Sango, can you please go get some firewood from the woods?" Sango's mother said from the kitchen. "Sure mom." Sango thought it would be a good idea to go and get some peace and quiet, by walking through the woods. After all, maybe it would take off some pressure, that she already had in her head about InuYasha.  
  
"Ouch! Watch were you are goin lady!" Soon enough, Inu looked up to see the girl was Sango. "Oh hi." He said. "InuYasha! What are you...doing...here?" Sango stammered. "What? Can't a demon go off for a walk?" He questioned her. "Um yeah, I guess. But it's just not like you, to be going out for no reason." Sango informed him. "Well, now it is." He snapped.  
  
Later, the argument was called off by Sango. She of course hated to argue with the most lovable demon there was.  
  
They started to walk off together. "So. About earlier in the morning. Why did you run off for no damn reason?" Inu asked. "Um, I had to go...um...chop wood." She finally lied. She couldn't tell Inu that she saw him changing, and thought he was a totall hunk! "So then why are you here now?" Inu was getting confused. "Um to chop wood." She admitted. "So...what the bloody hell are you saying? Why did you run away?" He was getting angry.  
  
Thoughts raced through Sango's head. What would she say to him? She was clueless. She had two options. She could either tell him about what she saw, or she could make up another lie. But she was mad at herself. She didn't want to lie to InuYasha! But she couldn't spill the beans either!  
  
Maybe, she thought, she could twist the truth. But how?  
  
What if...she thought, "InuYasha, what feelings do you have for me?" "What do you mean?" Inu asked her curiously. "I mean, what do you consider me as?" She asked. "A friend, dah! What did you think?"  
  
She started to cry. Furiously, she chopped off a few pieces of wood, and took off. She didn't even glance back to see Inu's confused and disgusted look. "What is with her today?"  
  
"First Sango, then Kagome, and know Sango again! That proves my theory! All girls are insanely gaga!" Inu thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly, Sango rushed through the kitchen, and dropped the wood in the kitchen. "What's wrong dear?" Her mother asked. With that, she bursted into a lake of tears, and ran off to her room.  
  
"As a friend? Doesn't InuYasha like me? Cuz whoever does like Inu, is really gonna be sorry that she ever wanted to be my Inu's girlfriend! She is so gonna get it...no matter who she is! In the ending, Inu will be my boyfriend!" Sango threatened aloud. 


	3. Discussing My feelings

k I am gonna add shippo and miroku now, so please read and leave reviews.  
  
Chapter 3: Discussing My feelings.  
  
Early the next morning, Inu woke up and took a bath. This time he closed the door and wore underwear...just incase. While he bathed himself with steam water, he thought about Kagome. He knew that he would one day have to come out clean. He had to tell somebody, if not Kagome. It felt as if he couldn't keep it in him. He loved her too much.  
  
What about Shippo or Miroku? Would they understand? Probably.  
  
After he slipped on his cloths, he took a hike to Miroku's house.  
  
(In Miroku's house.) "Shippo do you want some tea?" Miroku called from the kitchen. "Yes please." The small squirrel-like Shippo asked. He had a bushy tail, and was very small. But he did not regret it, for he knew he was a smart guy.  
  
He sat on the cushion on the ground, waiting for his tea.  
  
"Hi Shippo. Nice day eh?" Inu walked in, taking a seat on one of the cushions. "Hi. Do you want some tea?" "Sure. Thanks Shippo." "Heh! Another hot tea! Make it fast you unworthy slave!" Shippo was a good actor. He called Miroku as if he was a slave on duty!  
  
"I heard that." Miroku was calm. He walked in and placed three warm cups of tea onto the table. Just as Shippo was about to take his cup, Miroku snatched it away. Shippo then crossed his arms and pouted like an angry squirrel.  
  
"Hi Miroku. Nice day eh?" Inu asked, drinking from his cup. "Hey? Since when are you Mr. Sensitive guy?" Shippo curiously asked. Without knowing a word Shippo said, Inu stared at his cup. "Hmm. I know this feeling and expression. He's in love." Miroku examined. "Am not." Inu lied. "Are to." Miroku argued. "Am not!" "Are to." "AM NOT!!" "ARE TOOO!!!" by know, they were nose to nose and were staring at each other like enemies!  
  
But Shippo, knew what to do. Suddenly, he got up and stood on the table...and started jumping and screaming! "What the hell are you doing?" Inu was bewildered. "Aaah that's better." Shippo quietly sat down.  
  
"You are in love. Admit it." Still Miroku was calm. He knew it. "Fine I admit. I am in love." Inu answered, along with a gruff pout and sigh. "With who? With who?!" Shippo was anxious to know. "Kagome." Inu answered staring down.  
  
-----Meanwhile-----  
  
"I need some advice. But who could I ask? Of course! Kagome!" Sango was in the same state as Inu. And she decided to go ask for advice...from Kagome!  
  
Once Sango reached Kagome's house, she knocked on the door. With a whoosh of air, Kagome opened the door. "Oh hi Sango! Would you like to come in?" Kagome sweetly asked. "Um sure." Sango replied stepping into the house. "Nice house." Sango examined. She could prove it for flowers and china plates and vases enchanted the room. "Thanks. Want tea?" Kagome asked. "Ya okay."  
  
When Kagome returned with two cups of tea, Kagome asked Sango, "So? What brings you here so early in the morning?" "Oh I needed some advice." Sango didn't hesitate! "Oh wow! I'm flattered. What advice do you need?" Kagome said, fixing her hair, because she really thought that she was a great person. "I'm in love...with InuYasha. And I found out that he likes some other stupid girl, and that other idiotic girl likes him back!" Sango rolled her eyes. Kagome's cup dropped to the ground, as she stared at Sango, still not believing her words.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened?" Sango was worried, and helped Kagome clean up the mess. "Um nothing. It's just that it's odd. You and Inuyasha. I didn't know...you had...feelings...for...him!" She was still astonished. "I know. But I can't help it. And I'll do whatever to get my inu. Even if it means harm to that...that girl!" Sango spitted. "What if its your friend or relative?" Kagome asked worriedly. "Even if its my friend or relative." Sango declared.  
  
_But Sango? But I know that inuyasha likes me, and I like him! And now Sango! Oh demon! This is becoming a love triangle! But Sango is my friend! I cant hurt her feelings. Its like a betrayal! Well what does she mean by those words! Will she be prepared to kill me if she finds out the truth!?_  
  
"Sango? What if that girl was me?" Kagome wondered out load. _Lord almighty! What have I done! Kagome thought.  
_  
Sango gasped and was getting mad.  
  
K I know it sucked but leave a review. p.s. I am thinking bout addin kikyo to the love triangle, as well as miroku. so leave a review bout what you think about my idea and also about the story! 


End file.
